Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2
|Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Brendan Fraser Jenna Elfman Steve Martin Seth Green Jeff Bergman (voice) Bob Bergen (voice) Kath Soucie (voice) Grey DeLisle (voice) |Row 5 title = Music by |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Production company |Row 6 info = Amblin Entertainment Warner Animation Group |Row 7 title = Distributed by |Row 7 info = Warner Bros. Pictures |Row 8 title = Release dates |Row 8 info = TBA 2018 |Row 9 title = Running time |Row 9 info = 92 minutes |Row 10 title = Country |Row 10 info = }} Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 is an upcoming 2018 American-Australian live-action/animated fantasy spy action comedy film, being a sequel to the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, produced by Amblin Entertainment, , and Warner Animation Group and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Like the first movie, it is directed by Joe Dante and stars Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman and Steve Martin, reprising their roles as D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton and Mr. Chairman, respectively. However, only Bob Bergen, Billy West, Jeff Bennett and Frank Welkerreprise their voice roles from the first film, with the other voice roles being made by Jeff Bergman, Maurice LaMarche, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, Tress MacNeille, Tara Strong, among others. The film's soundtrack was composed by , replacing Jerry Goldsmith, who died in 2003. Plot The film's setting occurs few years after the ending of the first film. Kate Houghton is now married to D.J. Drake and was promoted to CEO of Warner Bros., while her husband became one of WB's highest-paid actors. The two together have a young daughter. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck became friends, despite retaining their rivalryship, with Bugs dating Lola Bunny and Daffy dating Tina Russo. In contrast to the main characters' life, Mr. Chairman is still arrested at the ACME Acres Maximum Security Prison and wants revenge of the events of the first film, planning to evade. Under construction... Cast Live-action cast *Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton-Drake *Steve Martin as Luther J. Chairman *Seth Green as William Michaels, a new character introduced, being D.J.’s best friend *Bill Goldberg as Mr. Bob Smith *TBA as Christine Drake, D.J. and Kate's daughter *Timothy Dalton as Damian Drake *Joan Cusack as Mother *Heather Locklear as Dusty Tails * as The President of the United States * as himself (cameo) Under construction... Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk, Plucky Duck (cameo), Fred Flintstone (cameo) and Droopy (cameo) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Claude Cat and Babbit *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Henry Bear, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Claude and Gossamer *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta and the Crusher * Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Rocky, Sam Sheepdog, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard, and Catstello *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher, Foxy and Yakko Warner (cameo) *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Gopher, Junior Bear and Wakko Warner (cameo) *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy, K-9, Bosko, Scooby-Doo (cameo) and Barney Rubble (cameo) *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel, *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny (cameo) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny, and Honey *Grey DeLisle as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy, The Tasmanian She-Devil, Witch Hazel, Babs Bunny (cameo) and Dot Warner (cameo) *Estelle as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee Eggbert, Hippety Hopper and Playboy Penguin also appears in the film, but making silent appearances. *Don Brown as Tom Cat *Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse Quotes *"What's next? A movie where animals act like humans and the protagonists are a fox and a rabbit?" - Daffy Duck. *"But Daffy, we are animals" - Bugs Bunny. *"Jerry? Where are you? Jerry,going to adventure!" - Tom Cat *"Coming,Tom!" - Jerry Mouse Trivia Plot *When informed that Mr. Chairman has evaded, Daffy Duck made a joke about Walt Disney Pictures, obviously mocking Zootopia (coincidentally, Kath Soucie voiced young Nick Wilde and Maurice LaMarche voiced Mr. Big in the film). *Unlike Space Jam and the first film, Porky achieved to end the film with its That's all, folks catchphrase. *As an addition, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures, the Warner Siblings from Animaniacs, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones, Tom & Jerry and Droopy make cameos through the film. Voices *Like the first film, Bob Bergen, Billy West, Jeff Bennett and Frank Welker reprise their roles, but with some new roles added (like Bob Bergen's case, which besides voicing Porky Pig, now voices Speedy Gonzales, Hubie, Bertie and Marvin the Martian) and some removed (like Jeff Bennett's case, which his Yosemite Sam role was transferred to Maurice LaMarche). *Due to Joe Alaskey passing away on February 3, 2016, his characters were now voiced by other actors. *Due to June Foray passing away on July 26, 2017, Granny will not have any lines. *Due to the forgein Looney Tunes’ voice actors leaving due to Pinkfong v. Sony Pictures Entertainment, the forgein Looney Tunes are voiced by voice actors from current Nicktoons. Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Looney Tunes films